poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
At Onu-Koro/fighting the three Rahkshi and their partners
This is how At Onu-Koro and Fighting the three Rahkshi and their partners goes in Ryan's, Thomas' and Crash's Adventures of Bionicle: Mask of Light. Onu-Koro Pohatu: Onua, my friend, it seems that you did well with mining. Onua: laughs Pohatu. Look around you. Mining has never been better. Oh. You should try it sometime. Try to do a real job. Say. How goes the carving? Pohatu: Their work is magnificent. But, not as good as the news I'm going to tell. jumps on a platform Pohatu: Matoran of Onu-Koro! The mask of light.... Has been found! crowd cheers. Ryan, Twilight, and their friends arrive tired Pohatu: Jaller, the Captain of the guard of Ta-Koro, Ryan and Twilight, the Prime-Prince and Princess of Equestria. And Takua the chronicler even now seek the Seventh Toa and the NEXO Toa Knight. Ryan Prime-Prince. Where is the herald? Ryan F-Freeman: Well, Pohatu. It's just that... We got separated... After we met the Rahkshi. Ouna: Hmmmm. Rahkshi? Pohatu: What is Rahkshi? bit of the wall explodes and Dingodile, Leonard, and Megatronus Prime (RID 2015) arrive with Turahk, Kurahk, and Vorahk Dingodile: G'day, mates. Ryan F-Freeman: Those. Crash Bandicoot: Except... Takua: Different ones. Sci-Ryan: Let me and these two Toa handle them. Say it with me, Toa Onua. Onua and Sci-Ryan: Welcome to Onu-Koro!! use their powers to bury their enemies Sci-Ryan: That takes care of that. three Rahkshi and their partners get up from the rubble Ryan F-Freeman: Oh. That red one got a rock on its head. shakes his head and the rock falls off Leonard the King Pig: Oh. My techno-human friend from Nevada. Makuta told me about you. Crash Bandicoot: What are you dong here, Dingodile? Dingodile: Rumor is that Twilight Sparkle is the herald of the NEXO Toa Knight. And I want a piece of that pie. nods. Vorahk jumps and Onua grabs his staff. Vorahk absorbs Onua's powers Onua: Ugh! Ma... my strength.... my power... Sci-Ryan: ONUA!!!! his Keyblade and charges at the Rahkshi uses his Staff of Fear power at Sci-Ryan But, he dodges and hits Pohatu Emmet: POHATU!!!! Sci-Ryan: Whoa. Fear powers? Like one of the NEXO Knights, I have... Crash Bandicoot: No fear~ Sci-Ryan: What he sang. Dingodile: Bring here the butter. I'm gonna make toast! Ryan Tokisaki: Ryan have been granted additional power by the Primes. To make sure Makuta's brother will be awaken! Megatronus Prime: Like you, Ryan Tokisaki, I too have been granted additional power. From a source far greater than a Prime. Ryan Tokisaki: Wait. Is Twilight a Prime or is Ryan a Prime? Ryan F-Freeman: I am! And even that Rianna is with Takua. She is the real herald. Twilight Sparkle: Huh? You mean that Ryan is a Prime? Rianna F-Fiona: Yes. I am a Prime and the herald! And I want you and Takua to flee! Ryan Tokisaki: If you think these Rahkshi can scare me, you are wrong. his Keyblade and Flintlock gun You are not the only one with a Keyblade. Right? is about to attack Ryan when Jessie Primefan hits Leonard and Megatronus Jessie Primefan: I think you forgot someone, mister. Megatronus Prime: Jessie? You dare challenge me? I am a Prime!! Jessie Primefan: You abandoned that name when you killed Solus Prime. Megatronus Prime: There's only room for one Prime in this universe and that Prime is me! Ryan F-Freeman: You said that last time. So. Maybe you accept me as a Prime. Dingodile: Right. Now, you've gone and done it. The Miraculous and the Matrix are Ryan Repulsa's. Ryan F-Freeman: If the shoe fits. Megatronus Prime: Jessie from Toy Story 2 Say that again. Ryan F-Freeman: If. The. Shoe. Fits. Megatronus Prime: Okay, that's it. hides behind a pillar and peeks out from behind it attacks Megatronus then he pins Ryan to the floor pulls out some popcorn and eats a few Megartonus Prime: Earth, Cybertron, and all the other worlds played a part in my humiliating exile. And they did allow Rianna to be a Prime. Matau T. Monkey: Oh. That is why she's a descendant of Solus Prime. Ryan F-Freeman: He's right. sees Ryan about to get killed and charges at Megatronus and hits him Megatronus Prime: Ow! Twilight Sparkle: Stay away from Ryan! Matrix glows and sees Tahu and Ryafar Ryafar: Rahkshi! Tahu: Get away! Ryan F-Freeman: Twilight! My Matrix is glowing! Twilight Sparkle: Why? fires his Staff of Anger at Tahu and Ryafar Takua: No! Tahu! Emmet: No! Rya far! points his Keyblade then Lewa takes our heroes Lewa: Wind Fly! heroes got to a safe spot Lewa: Quick speed to Jaller and Casey. Warn them. off Takua: We will. Rianna F-Fiona: Count on us. Come on, Pewku. Ok. Here we go. Up up. Keep going. Takua: Keep going, Peeku. heroes start to climb up the wall to the exit up top with Ryan, with the Symbiote suit on, carrying Twilight. Turahk punches hole and our two heroes got out of the way tries to grab Twilight but fails Megatronus Prime: YOU CANNOT ESCAPE US! Leonard, in his robot suit, climb up with Dingodile then a Hook lodges in Megatronus' arm Megatronus Prime: Who threw a Hook? Pohatu: I did, Megatronus Prime! Former love of Solus Prime. throws another hook Megatronus Prime: Oh come on! Dingodile: D'oh. We'll handle these blocks. and his four friends run toward the Toa while Vorahk helps Megatronus Pohatu: Want to handle them? Onua: It'll be a pleasure! uses his powers and rocks fall on the villains and Megatronus. The heroes escape and the Toa win Pohatu: Well done! But, how did you keep the ceiling from collapsing on US TOO?! Toa flee as rocks fall Category:Ryantransformer Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes Category:Transformersprimfan Category:Trevor7626